He's The Vamp!
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: He had once thought he had made the right choice, but in the end he was wrong. Now one door closes while another one is opening. Will he be able to give this new stranger a chance, but what happens when he confesses that he has been married for seven years? Will Zero give Kaname a chance? But what Zero doesn't know is that he's the vamp, the prince of all! summary sucks! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Waaa! I suck! Dx I knew I should have not done that, but this is killing me! Someone hurry up and save me! xD

I own my plot and my OC, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

**Warnings!: **OC BASh, language, a short lemon, not with Zero... um... think that's it...

He's The Vamp

Chapter 1

"I Do," said a man with ash-brown colored hair, his dark orbs looked at the younger man with happiness and love.

"And Zero Kiryu do you take Kaito as your lawful wedded husband, to care, love through the good, bad, and the sickness 'til death do you both apart."

"I do!" Zero looked at Kaito with love shinning on his lavender eyes, he was so happy that nothing can ruin this day, nothing at all.

"Than I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kaito, you may kiss your man."

"I love you Kaito." Zero smiled kissing him with all the passion in the world.

He truly loved him, Kaito has been his whole life, since the moment he rescued him when bullies were attacking him when he was only six years old. He was always picked on for his girly features. Kaito had come to his rescue seeing that no one would lift their hands to help or call a teacher, he beat him up and helped the silverette child. Since then on they have become best friends, never once were they separate from each other, they were hip to hip wherever you see them. In middle school, Zero knew his preference and asked Kaito, he liked him since then. When Kaito had walked in on Zero one early morning he found the small silverette masturbating screaming his name, Zero wanted the earth to eat him right then and there. Kaito was flustered and confessed to him that he had liked the silver-haired teen for a while, and Zero had said he like him too. Both became an item, but had to keep it a secret for a long time because Zero was scared of those homophobic people. Now years later both teens are in their early twenties and are now married once they legalized gay marriage, Zero was glad kissing him with all of his heart.

"Now we don't have to hide," Kaito pressed his forehead on Zero's smiling, he wore a black suit while Zero wore a white one making him the woman.

"Yeah," he nuzzled him hearing everyone cheer and applaud in excitement.

Kaito held his hand and walked out thanking everyone with his smirk as Zero had a slight scowl seeing that more than their friends and family members showed up. He swore when he saw his adopted sister looking his way with innocent eyes. he knew something was up.

"And now the couple will be opening the dance floor!" a man said looking all around them with a smiling face. Everyone clapped and began to look for the happily married couple. Zero was looking and couldn't find him, so he decided to go and check in on him, he went behind the stage and no one.

**"Please,** it was a mistake that should have had never had happened." he said groaning when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and bit on his strong neck moaning.

"But I wanted to be with you, ever since I gave myself to you,"

"No, you..." he groaned not taking it any longer. He roughly picked her up and placed her on the sinks inside the bathroom.

She smirked and pulled down his zipper making sure to move her underwear to the side as he began to thrust inside of her moaning. Her eyes sparkled when he picked his pace up and moaned her name over and over again. Her sky-blue eyes looked at the mirror and moaned with him feeling herself coming. She put a red delicate hair out of her face and shivered, smirking seeing someone.

"Kaito are you─" the person gasped just as Kaito groaned loud.

"Kaito!" a woman screamed and shivered, it didn't take the third person to guess that both hit their limits.

"Damn Namiri,"

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Zero glared at them with hatred, how could they, and on their wedding night!

"Zero─"

"My little brother has caught us, boo-hoo what to do?" Namiri smirked flicking one hair behind her delicate shoulder ignoring that Kaito was still inside of her.

"Bitch, I never want to see either of you again!" Zero ran away hot tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"Zero!"

"Let him, remember me!"

Zero stopped feeling his heart squeeze when her words reached his ears. He slowly turned around, Kaito smiled thinking he would have been forgiven.

"Yes, we fucked before, and look at this, he cheated on you on_ your_ wedding day. Shame." Namiri smirked pulling a beautiful red hair behind her pale shoulder, but Zero was much paler than her.

"No... no... since when?" he almost choked feeling hot tears running down his beautiful face. He felt like a lost puppy wanting to be guide on the right path.

"Since that one time you had a fight with him...say around your eighteenth birthday," she giggled seeing his shocked reaction.

"That's the same day when..." Zero felt dizzy, he sniffed glaring at both of them with his wide lavender eyes.

"No, Zero please remember that day I─"

Zero ran not hearing another word and cried feeling his heart shattering and might never again love. He broke all his childish dreams, his innocent mind thinking that there will never be anything bad in the world, but no. Kaito had to go and ruin it all, including his foster-sister whom he hated ever since he was adopted by her parents long ago because he was found outside in the rain with a wound on his shoulder. He should have died that rainy day, maybe fate wouldn't be such a bitch to him. No he will never love, because it will only hurt you in the very end.

As he ran he began to take his coat off, his vest, his bow leaving him on a black button up shirt and his white pants. He fell on his knees as he stopped right in front of the ocean, during all his short life he never hated it before. Not even when he had confessed to his adoptive parents that he was gay and had a partner, his foster-mother supported him while his foster-father was a bit uneasy, but still supported him in the end. He thought he had everything; a loving family, a loving husband and he wished for a happily ever after.

"Damn you Kaito, I hate you!" Zero screamed into the beautiful sunset wishing he would just die. But that happily ever after will never come to him, because from that moment on, Zero Kiryu─not Kamiya, will be reborn as a whole new person.

* * *

Waa, sorry Zero! I love you! T0T Please review and help stop Zero cry!


	2. Chapter 2

I Love you all! xD Thank you for the reviews! -dies- Now I can rest in peace that this fic is loved. I hope this is enough to forgive for the lateness~

I own nothing! Enjoy~

* * *

He's The Vamp

Chapter 2

**"Mr.** Kiryu, are you leaving us?" a small child asked with wide brown eyes.

"I'll come back and visit soon." he smiled seeing the children in the daycare, he loved children so much that he wished he could have some one day. He ignored those dark times that haunted his dreams from years ago.

"Zero, you have a package that was literally dropped off in front of the daycare." said his co-worker.

"Thanks, I'll see them at home," he tucked the package under his arm and walked off to their break room ignoring his fellow coworkers screaming for help.

**Zero** glanced at the pictures of his huge mansion, he didn't know what to make when he found out his _parents_ died. He would have to go to their funeral and be there when the lawyer is reading their testimony. He hated going back to his home, he hated everything about it, including her. It's been seven long years and he still looks the same as the day he got married. He wished that day would erase or to never even confess his love to him. Ever since that day he found him cheating he closed off his heart and built a thick barrier around himself with thorns covering him. He can never trust again nor love because they will always bite you in the end. He's an example of what happened when he was blinded by love, it disgusted him how he used to act.

Sighing, he looked at the pictures in his slender hands. The house is a cream color with huge rose bushes around it in many colors. He remembered his foster mother loving to plant roses. She used to smell like them all the time and made him plant some before he got married and was stupidly in love with the bastard. He smiled knowing she was a wonderful mother to him, it was his step-sister who never noticed how hard their mother tried to love him just as much as she loved her daughter. She was blinded with envy and only wanted everything to herself, Zero sighed glad he was far away for years from that crazy woman.

"What will happen if I go back?" he asked himself looking at the ceiling with a blank look. He sighed looking at his apartment, should he go and see that witch.

He knows he'll see her there and she would only shit cows when she see's him there, but what were the chances of Zero seeing that man again. None, the man was probably screwing his older _sister_ into oblivion. Or how many has he laid with while he was still dating Zero? His blood boiled just at the thought of him cheating all the time. He wiped his mind clean from that bastard and decided to go back, he's doing it for his parent's not to see either of them. After all they deserve that much.

"You'll be fine, mom and dad were always there it's only fair that I thank them and apologize that I never called them nor wrote to them." he told himself and sighed feeling sad that he will never see the woman he called mother, and the man who showed him how to work with honor. He will miss them both.

His amethyst eyes saw a blond man with the biggest smile in the world and possibly even wider than the galaxy and he was looking at him. His emerald eyes sparkled even more than the stars and next to him stood a smaller man with a slender frame, his silvery-blue eyes looked blank and he looked more serious than the next doctor that is going into an operation. He saw the both of them walking his way, the mahogany-haired one sighed as the blonde talked and pointed at him without shame.

"Pray tell why you are pointing at me?" Zero glared at the chirpy blonde as he tighten his hold on his suitcase. He decided to stay only for a couple of days and then leave. It's not like he had to stay there forever, right?

"Good afternoon, I'm Takuma Ichijou, this is Senri Shiki and you must be Zero!" the blonde said sticking his hand out.

"Yes," he said shaking the blonde's hand with a tight smile.

"Well shall we go," said the blonde leading him to a black car and went inside. Inside stood a small child with golden-pigtails but they looked more like a very light orange, her blue eyes bore into Zero. She has the same expression as the mahogany-haired man. She held a bunny to her as she talked to another girl her age, she had short curly light-brown hair and her brown eyes that had a spark of defiance, she looked close to being a prissy princess.

"Sorry, we got stuck babysitting our friends' daughter. That's Ruka and this is Rima." the blonde laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Daddy, Ruka said that she'll marry uncle Kaname when she grows up." the four year old child said almost glaring at the older girl.

"Well Ruka needs to talk to both of her parents." Takuma laughed.

"Nu-uh daddy already said I can!" she said sticking her nose up in the air and turned around crossing her arms around her chest.

"What about your papa?" the other girl asked.

Zero had tuned them out after the blonde introduced them, he smiled inside seeing the children, he wished he was one again. Seeing the girls made him wish he was at the daycare back home, his real home. He hoped this would be over with quick and he could go back home.

They drove around the town making him realize that everything almost changed, it didn't look like the small town when he left it looked more bigger and with more people. His jaw almost dropped when the mansion came into view. It was big, and so beautiful that you will have to imagine it because the author is too lazy and maybe one day she might type it in detail. But for now the roses were huge and in bloom, he almost chocked because tears were falling down his eyes, he finished growing up in this same home where it was small and turned huge. He would have helped his father built it if things didn't happen that way.

"Welcome back!" said Takuma with a wide smile on his face.

"Let's go to your room." Senri said taking hold of Rima's hand and Ruka took hold of his other hand.

"So why is everyone staying here? Not to sound rude..." he added with a forced smile in the end.

"Takuma Ichijou is the lawyer," Senri said not looking at him.

"What!" he exclaimed looking shock.

"Not so loud, my poor ears," Ruka whined.

"Isn't he like twenty-five?" Zero asked with his eyes widened in pure shock, no way in hell would the lawyer look so young. Usually they are old wrinkled men with a boring voice. Right? That's how he pictured lawyers.

"We'll be staying here too, I worked with your mother a couple years ago before she passed." Senri said stopping in front of a door.

"I'll come get you for dinner." he said and left.

Zero sighed and laid on the bed, he felt nostalgic being here and what will happen when he really see's that woman that ruined his life. He heard the door open and glanced up to see the blue-eyed girl with a bunny in her hands. Her emotionless eyes looked at him and she walked closer to him, not breaking eye contact. She stopped right in front of him and stared at him some more. Her light-purple dress began to float as the winds began to blow slightly harder inside his open window.

"Your mate is someone close to daddy." she said with a little smirk no four year old's should know.

"To daddy?" he rose an elegant eyebrow.

"A friend to daddy Takuma, papa says that some of us dream of the future." she said smiling while looking at her bunny, her wide blue eyes looked at him.

"Future? Papa?" he asked confused.

"I had a dream of you and my uncle both hugging." she said looking at his amethyst eyes.

"Sorry kid, but I don't let anyone near." Zero was freaking out inside because the girl was just that scary.

"There you are Rima, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother the guests in this household? Let's go dinner is almost ready, coming Zero." Senri looked at his daughter and back at Zero.

"Papa, he's the man I saw hugging uncle!" Rima pointed at Zero while she held her bunny on her other hand.

"And papa says it's time to look for you daddy Takuma." Senri sighed seeing Zero's eyes widen.

"Is she─"

"My daughter, yes."

"And you─"

"Have a husband, yes."

"How─"

"That is a secret." he said putting his finger in front of his lips and winked.

"OK, no more questions. Let's go to the dinning room." Zero followed after Senri and Rima.

He noted that once in a while she would look behind her and stare at him, he found her adorable like a doll at first, but now she is getting annoying. He can't be annoyed for too long, he loved kids but will not share it with anyone. He saw the other girl walk towards them and she squealed running towards Rima who just looked at the other girl.

"I have to tell you that papa said he will come pick me up tomorrow. Daddy went with our Lord to pick up something top secret!" Ruka said holding the other girl's hand.

"Joy," she sighed as if the world would soon stop moving.

"At least pretend to be happy!" she shouted.

"She just had to act like Aidou," Senri sighed ignoring their little quarrel.

"It would make less sense if she acted like Kain." Rima said slowly stepping away from the other girl as if she had a disease that would kill her kind.

"Hey! Are you making fun of daddy and papa?" Ruka asked making a small fit.

"Both men," Zero once again wondered if his life would have been normal if he never came back.

"Papa says that its not nice making ugly faces when two men are married and have children. Tsk. Tsk." Ruka said narrowing her eyes at the silverette.

**Zero** sighed and sat in between the two children that were talking, he volunteered to babysit them and watch as the rest of his suppose family came in. Some he's never seen before and others just a few times. They would all gather around the coffins and weep, some were praying and giving them flowers while others were in groups. Zero noticed a small group on the corner and frowned, there she stood the red-headed witch. She almost looked the same as she once did years ago, he glared daggers at her while she cried to her friends or cousins whatever they are. He ignored her and walked away with the two girls that were in his care, he saw a few people coming towards him and he glared at them.

"It is nice to see you, young Zero. We are sorry about your parents." said on man around his sixties.

"Please, if there is anything you need fear not in telling us." a woman said she looked around her eighties almost nineties.

"Zero, they are your relatives," said a voice he loath with all his heart.

He turned around to glare at the last person he wanted to see. There she stood in a black almost revealing dress, her sky-blue eyes held tears that glittered under the sun making them look like diamonds to enhance her beauty. He glared at her with cold, hatred eyes that they might kill even if he blinked once. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt with a silver tie, his pants are black and his shoes are black. He held two little girls to his side closer to him in case she had some disease on her. Both girls looked at the woman and Rima looked away with a sickening face.

"Namiri,"

"Zero,"

Both had just looked at each other in the eye.

* * *

Yup that's it for this chapter! XP Review and let's see how many reviews I get and whoa─they meet again after years! What's going to happen next! O.o


	3. Chapter 3

I had such bad luck this couple of months, first of at the end of June I had hurt my back while on the job. I was on strong medication and therapy for it. It sucked now then I went back to work on light duty and everyone had in mind that I was invalid and helped me out. I hate feeling useless! Then went back to work and type a chapter for Beastly but somehow ended with this fic. O.o? I have no idea what the heck I was thinking! Then the beginning of September I began to have pains on my stomach, drank some tea and it stopped. I went to work feeling much better until at night around ten the pain came back and my parents took me to the emergency room, they did a blood test and let me tell you, I HATE NEEDLES WITH ALL MY HEART! I didn't care if I was still in pain I fought with them, they had to hold me down and take a huge tube of blood out of ME! x0x After that they found that it was my gallbladder and did surgery on me. I still feel the pain, but not as bad as before. I'm glad everything came out all right. And am updating. *u*

* * *

He's The Vamp

Chapter 3

**Both **glared at each other, well Zero did most of the glaring and she was crying even harder. Most of the people noticed and began to whisper towards each other, Zero not caring just stood his ground and not moving. Namiri just sobbed and held him around the waist crying her heart out, Zero just froze there not moving. He didn't know what to do, should he shove her and walk away or should he hug her back and hoped that maybe she changed? He didn't know which one to choose, should he...

"I've missed my little brother!" she sobbed into his shirt.

He just stood there without moving and decided not to hug her, after all she deserved no sympathy from him. The people began to talk about how cold Zero is to his beloved older sister, he mentally kicked their asses when he heard the murmurs.

"I'm going to miss mommy and daddy! I'm sorry!" she screamed louder making his ears hurt.

He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to their decease parents. He wanted to slap her out of his way when Rima took hold of his hand and not so gently pulled him out of her clutches. She ignored the people talking and kept walking on her way as if she did nothing.

"Daddy is waiting for more guests and they will start," Rima said holding his hand, she wore a black dress making her look like an angel in disguise.

After the guests arrived and they had buried their parents saying one last goodbye and a few tears from Zero, he kissed a white rose with a few tears falling and let it dropped to their caskets. He walked to stand next to Senri since the other man hardly says a thing unless when he wants to. He saw that woman clutching to a man crying and probably rubbing herself on him, he sighed and looked back towards the lowering caskets saying one last goodbye and a thank you for taking care of him.

After that he sat on the couch seeing the people crying, talking anything he paid no one attention because he was by himself drinking a glass of wine. His eyes were into the children how they were running around with a carefree and no worries. There is a woman with long chocolate-brown hair holding a five year old child next to her. The child has dark-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, she held an air of a princess around her and everyone seemed to stand with their heads high up and stomach in around those two. Zero knew right away that child will be mature just by looking at her in the eyes. Next to them was a blonde-haired man with electric blue eyes holding Ruka by her hand. Somehow these people feel like they are royalty to Zero just by how they stand and walk. He ignored the other person and walked towards the double doors to see that it was an empty balcony.

"Well, looks like on our anniversary mom and dad kicked the bucket. Happy seventh anniversary lovely hubby." Zero raised the glass of wine towards the full moon and gulped it all the way down.

He looked at the moon after he chucked the wine in, never before has it been so beautiful and radiant in his life. It was calling out to him and he should go to it. He heard footsteps walk towards him and turned around to stare at Senri with a glass of wine, the emotionless man glanced at the moon then at him with a knowing look. Zero didn't care if the red-head had heard him, he was though with him and hopefully forever. They stood in silence for a while, Senri taking small sips of his wine every now and them looking up at the moon.

"What a fine moon, never seen one like this you can almost see a small of a rainbow around it." Senri said without emotion on his voice, Zero wondered how he and his lover paired up in the beginning.

"I suppose it is a fine moon. This is my favorite part of the night, moon gazing." he said running his tongue in front of his teeth.

"And if there is no moon?"

"Star gazing is just as fine." he shrugged not wanting to talk to him any more than he has to.

"You and your sister─"

"I'm adopted," he cut Senri off with a grit of his teeth.

"I apologize, you and Namiri are not close like other foster families. May I ask why?" Senri had curiosity in his voice and Zero thought he saw a hint of curiosity in his emotionless eyes.

"I've felt different ever since I was little, it's like I've never fit in with any of them." he said not giving him the whole truth.

"Well, not being blood-related can make you feel like an outsider." Senri said frowning feeling something off.

"True,"

"I know we just met and all, but if you ever need an ear or a shoulder to listen or cry, I'll be here. I feel like we are somehow connected in a weird way." Senri said looking at him with a soft expression.

"Will have that in mind." Zero smiled feeling a connection too.

"ZERO!" Namiri was sobbing hysterically as she ran and clutched to him.

"What?" he asked with a grimace.

"I miss mommy and daddy!" Zero felt he went back in time and saw the little girl he once knew.

"Miss them too," he sighed wanting to shove her off the tallest mountain and sip some wine as he watches her fall to her doomed. He smirked as she kept holding him and Senri just looked at him as if he escaped from the nut house.

"Papa, why does Daddy have this insane idea that he'll be uncle Kaname's ex secretary if he keeps on going around rumors of how Ruka is going to marry him." Rima said with a frown not wanting her uncle to give anyone else attention.

"You know Aidou had a way of thinking, you'd be surprised at how he used to be when we were in high school." Senri sighed going back in time seeing how the blonde used to be back then.

"How was he?" Ruka demanded to know as she put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Who are they talking about?" Namiri asked with a slight frown on her beautiful face.

Zero ignored her and saw the two little girls glaring at each other, he wanted to go to them and hug both. He missed his little ones back at home. He could just picture them with their happy faces and calling to him to play with them. He was in memory lane and Namiri was looking around with a half glare that no one was paying any attention to her.

"Well he used to brag about how Kaname will marry him one day and give him many children as he pleases. He was a dreamer back then." Senri said rubbing his chin thinking of something else.

"He's still a dreamer. Poor man." Rima deadpanned with eyes like his.

"Perhaps a little less, back then he was worse already inviting more than half the school to his imaginary wedding." he said with a hint of smirk.

"How interesting," Rima smirked, a smirk no child should know. Zero was seeing the similarities between the two, but she looked more like Senri as he sees her facial expression, but her shape of face looks like Takuma and she has light hair like his. Her eye shape and nose reminded him of Takuma's, is she related to both of them? Why does she look so much like the both of them mixed together.

"I'm going to marry Kaname when I grow up," Ruka said with a smile on her cherubic face. Zero rolled his yes and left them, he went inside so he could get over this. He went to one way missing another figure that was coming where he was at and to the terror of us they missed each other by seconds!

"I'll be an old man by the time you're a young woman. You might find someone much better than myself." said a smooth voice and everyone turned to look at the tall, dark, and sexy man wearing a dark gray tux.

"Uncle Kaname! Ruka is at it again!" Rima had wide and tearful eyes as she looked up at her uncle, she smirked when she saw Ruka scowl.

Namiri was shocked to see a handsome man smiling gently to the little girls, his wavy dark-brown hair flowed with the wind as if he was about to give a pose for a tabloid magazine, his tall and muscular frame is a sin to even think of what God had dared to make. And he had money judging by those new Italian leather shoes and that brand tux. He was a walking sex God and he was calling her to him she would sin just to be with him, even though she had in the past, but what's a little more just to be with him. Her sky-blue eyes met his smooth whiskey one's and he gave her a smile.

"Good evening," he said trying to be polite.

Namiri just stood there and shook her head mentally. "Good evening," she wanted to be held in his arms, show him off to her friends. Her smirk fell when the little girl held him and he smiled while she kissed his cheek. The girl was really beautiful, and when she grows up; no doubt that she will be beautiful. So was the other girl with short ash-brown hair and eyes. She saw that her father is a famous model, she will not lie and say he's not attractive, on the contrary, he was sexy as well. And the little girl in her new interest's arms is his daughter, no doubt she's going to be a model as well when she grows up.

"I thought you had to visit aunt Juri and uncle Haruka?" Senri asked as he saw his daughter hug his cousin affectionately. He was her only other family because his aunt could no longer give birth to more.

"Mother and father are well, they don't need me to intrude on them." Kaname said as Rima showered him in kisses.

"You are their only son, heaven forbid if I let Rima stay in aunt Juri's care ever again." he sighed and Rima pouted.

"What happened?" Namiri heard the brunette ask.

"I left Rima with her for a couple of days while Takuma went with you to Germany and I went to Egypt for a shooting. When I came back Aunt refused to let her go and Rima started to call her mama and papa to uncle Haruka. Worst day of my life." Senri shook his head.

"And not to mention the only way to make her come back to us was because she wanted her mommy's meal. We refused to bring her back there again, if it were to happen then we might as well use our vacation until the other comes or leave her with you." Takuma entered the conversation with a cherry smile on his handsome features.

"Papa, daddy and uncle Kaname are the loves of my life." Rima said without emotion on her features.

Kaname smiled and saw the red-head looking at him curiously, she's a beautiful woman with the right full chest and bottom. He was going to talk to her but Rima decided to be held and he could not turn away his niece, he loved her so much. His whiskey eyes met her sky-blue ones and she gave him a seductive smile, he wondered why she wasn't crying over a sad day for her.

He gave Rima back to her dads' and walked back inside wanting a drink and go home. He was tired and wanted nothing than to go to his warm bed and sleep for a few days, but his mother's nagging kept him in place and to accompany his cousin. He only met them once and that was it. Or was it a few times, all he knew was that they had two children, Namiri and a son named Zero. He hasn't seen him, he's probably with some family member crying in their arms unlike his older sister who showed not a care in the world.

Namiri slowly followed him with a seductive smirk. She made sure to bump into him with fake tears, and it worked she had his attention already. Her watery blue eyes stared at his and she clutched onto his tux and cried loudly. Kaname was shocked he only greeted her once and she was all over him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her not knowing what else to do. Namiri looked beautiful with crystals falling down her face instead of tears, and Kaname was captivated, he's never met a woman like her before in his life, she might just be the one he was look for because his instincts were telling him to protect her, care for her and to never leave her side.

* * *

Hello! I hope you all like it and are not thinking of ways to murder me! Its not OCxKaname! Review and tell me how its coming along suggestions are welcome too!


End file.
